Wrong world
by Mira.mind
Summary: Eine kleine Alternative. Was ist wenn Akatsuki nicht in unsere Welt, sondern der OC in ihre kommt und sich auch noch als teilweiße überlegen herrausstellt?
1. Chapter 1

**Das hier ist eine Fanfiction. Das ist glaube ich klar. Hier habe ich etwas wovon ich geträumt habe in eine Ff umgewandelt, daher könnte es etwas wird sein. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.**

**Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Naruto, noch verdiene ich Geld mit der Geschichte und den Charakteren.**

**Anmerkung: Es ist alles aus der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben. Zumindestens so gut wie ;)**

**Na dann Viel Spaß :)**

Es ist ein schöner ruhiger Donnerstag in den Ferien. Es ist kurz vor acht als ich aufstehe. Ich ziehe mir den Pyjama aus und gehe duschen. Das ist angenehm, wenn man jeden einzelnen Tropfen auf der Haut wahrnimmt. Wie sie die Körperkonturen nachziehen bis sie in die Duschwanne tropfen. Nach zehn Minuten bin ich fertig, steige aus der Dusche und trockne mich ab. Ich ziehe mir einen Sport Bh an und streife mir das T-Shirt, das ich mir vorher zurecht gelegt habe über den Kopf. Letzten Endes suche ich für 20 Minuten mein Laufshort und ziehe mir Schuhe an. Als ich fertig bin betrachte ich mich im Spiegel. Meine Schulterlangen, braunenen Haare falles mir wirr ins Gesicht. Meine braunen Augen starren mir müde entgegen und ich beschliese mich etwas zu schminken. Ich öffne eine Schublade im Schrank und krame den Eyeliner, meine Wimperntusche und etwas Puder hervor. Nach ein paar Minuten betrachte ich mich im Spiegel und stelle erstaunt fest, wie viel besser ich mit Schminke aussehe. Manch einer wird sich fragen, warum ich in aller frühe Laufen gehe. Ich betreibe eine sehr unübliche Sportart namens Offroad Rennen. Ja das gibts auch mit Autos und Fahrrädern, aber ich laufe zu Fuß. In ein paar Tagen habe ich einen Wettkampf bei dem ich eine Strecke im im Wald laufen. Diese ist nicht vorgegeben, aber sie ist so lang, dass man mindesten 2 Nächte im Wald sein muss. Ich habe vor ein paar Tagen einen Rucksack von dem Ausrichter zugeschickt bekommen, in dem wir unsere Sachen transportieren sollen. Ich darf leider nur mit diesem Rucksack starten, sonst hätte ich gerne meinen eigenen genommen. Spontan entschliese ich mich ein wenig mehr als nötig zu trainieren. Also packe ich das nötigste ein. Eine Wasserflasche, ein Erste-Hilfe Päckchen, da es doch oft zu kleineren Verletzungen kommt und ich diese Behandeln muss, mein Handy, für den Notfall, mit einem Kurbel-Solar Ladegerät, Etwas Brot, ein Taschenmesser, zum Zerschneiden von Ästen oder ähnlichem, und mein Wurfmesser, falls ich doch jagen gehen muss. Eigentlich sind keine Waffen zugelassen, aber mit der Richtigen Erklärung wird das schon klappen. Aus Eitelkeit stecke ich noch ein zweites Top, einen Pulli und Makeup im Miniformat ein. Zufrieden blicke ich auf meine Tasche hinab und gehe los.

Als ich etwas weiter in den Wald gelaufen bin, verlasse ich den Weg und renne durchs Unterholz. Der Wind weht durch meine Haare und ich fühle mich so frei wie noch nie. Mein Mp3 Player spielt anspornende Musik und ich sprinte weiter. Alle Blätter und Ästen die mir in den Weg kommen Schlage ich zur Seite. Ich lasse mich von nichts aufhalten, außer von der langsam einsetzenden Dämmerung. Ich beschließe ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, bis es wieder heller wird. Da ich nicht gerne auf dem Waldboden schlafen will, klettere ich in einen Hochstand und döse dort vor mich hin. Mitten in der Nacht schrecke ich auf. Etwas knackt am Boden und böhiger Wind kommt auf. Mist ausgerechnet jetzt ein Sturm. In weiter Entfernung donnert es und ich muss mir wohl oder übel einen anderen Schlafplatz suchen. Ich sprinte kurze Zeit durch den Wald, als etwas knapp vor mir vorbei sirrt. Ich schaue in die Dichtung in die es geflogen war und sehe eine Art Wurfmesser im Baumstamm stecken. Als waschechter Narutofan weiß ich, dass es ein Kunai ist. Verwirrt starre ich in die Richtung aus der es geflogen war. Ein zweites verfehlt mich ebenfalls nur knapp. Was zum Teufel ist hier los, denke ich als ich weiter sprinte. Nach einer Weile bin ich sicher, dass mich keiner mehr verfolgt. In der Nähe sehe ich eine kleine Höhle. Kaum habe ich diese betreten, beschließt der Sturm doch, dass es regen soll. Na toll. Ich lehne mich gegen die Wand und schaue angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Hat sich da was bewegt? Nein, das kann doch nicht sein. Das war nur eine optische... Noch bevor ich meinen Gedanken zu Ende führen kann, werde ich umgerissen und zu Boden gedrückt. " Was machst du in unserem Gebiet? Bist du eine Spionin, un?" fragt mich die Person, die auf mir sitzt. " Nein, ich trainiere hier... Ich meine..." stotterte ich. Moment hatte er gerade "un" gesagt? "Deidera?" frage ich zögernd. Wenn er es ist, hab ich ein Problem und wenn er es nicht ist, dann auch. Also egal. " Ähm... Ja. Aber woher..?" fragt dieser sichtlich verwirrt. "Ist ja egal. Gehst du jetzt bitte runter von mir!" antworte ich. Aber als ich mich aufrichten will spüre ich eine kalte Klinge an meinem Hals. Ich wehre mich nicht mehr, denn ich traue ihm, trotz meiner Sympathie zu, dass er mir die Kehle durchschneidet. In diesem Moment sirrte ein Kunai an meinem Kopf vorbei und ich hörte einen Zettel flattern. " Mist." murmelte ich, als ich im selben Moment Deidera wegdrücke und mich schützend auf ihn legte. Gerade recht zeitig den eine Sekunde später explodiert das Kunai in einer riesigen Druckwelle. Ich werde auf den Älteren geschleudert und atme schwer auf. Puh, das war verdammt knapp gewesen. Eine Sekunde später und es wäre nicht so glimpflich abgelaufen. Ich blicke in die erstaunten Augen Deideras, der gerade seine Lippen zu Worten formen will, als ich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter spüre. Etwas läuft warm meinen Rücken herunter. Ein Shuriken steckt in meiner Rechten Schulter und Blut sickert aus der Wunde. Der Blonde richtet sich auf und flüstert nur "Danke, du hast was gut bei mir, un" während er mit einem Ruck die Waffe aus der Verletzung zieht. "Die Wunde ist nicht tief, aber eine der Aterien ist verletzt, un." murmelt er. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen, aber alles beginnt such zu drehen und ich werde ohnmächtig.

Als ich aufwache, wackelt alles. Es ist wie ein Erdbeben, nur irgendwie seltsam. Benommen blicke ich zur Seite und sehe Bäume vorbeiziehen. Ich bewege mich also. Ich schaue auf mein Transportmittel und stelle erschrocken fest, dass Deidera mich auf seinem Rücken trägt. "Ah, du bist wach. Wie gehts es dir, un?" sagt er in einem erschreckend netten Tonfall, den ich nicht erwartet hätte. "Ähm...gut soweit. Mir ist nur ein bisschen schwindelig. Wohin rennst du?" antworte ich. "Kein Wunder, dass dir schwindlig ist. Du hast viel Blut verloren. Ich habe dir einen Verband mit Heilsalbe gemacht. Und wohin? Dreimal darfst du raten, un. " erwidert der Ältere. "Ähm...Akatsuki?" rate ich aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus. Und seine Stille bestätigt meine Vermutung. Die nächsten Stunden wechseln wir kein Wort. Er beschließt kurz halt zu machen, um zu trinken und meinen Verband zu wechseln. Es beginnt wieder hell zu werden und der Sturm hatte sich schon vor einer Weile gelegt. Ich schaue ihn an. Deidera ist, und da kann man sagen was man will, schon irgendwie süß. Und das was mich am meisten an ihm fasziniert ist, mal von den Mündern an seinen Händen ganz abgesehen, seine Augen. Im Manga sah man immer nur eines, aber als er den Pony zur Seite strich, konnte ich sehen, dass seine Augen nicht einfach nur blau waren. Sie hatten einen satten hellblau-türkis Ton und die Iris, welche man sonst nicht sah, hatte lila Sprenkel. Es ist als ob ich in seinen Augen versinken könnte. Als er meinen Blick bemerkt, räuspert er sich. Ich werde rot und schaue schnell weg. " Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?" fragte ich unsicher in die Stille hinein. Fragend blickte er mich an." Du hast dein Chakra nicht unterdrückt und deine Spuren hast du auch nicht gerade gut verwischt, un." stellte er grinsend fest. Aber Moment. "Ich weis auch gar nicht wie man Chakra unterdrückt. Ich beherrsche weder ein einziges Jutsu, noch habe ich in irgendeiner Form gelernt meine Chakra zu benutzen" sage ich, was ihn sehr zu verwirren scheint. Ich weiß zwar aus den Mangas was Chakra ist, und das jeder es hat, aber das man es nur spüren kann, wenn du es nutzen kannst. "Du willst mir also weißmachen, dass du nicht einmal ein Genin bist? Wie konntest du überhaupt den Kunai ausweichen,un?" fragte er, worauf ich nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Deidera? Kannst du mir beibringen mein Chakra zu benutzen?"

**So hier das erste Kapitel meiner Ff. Ich hoffe die Variante, dass nicht Akatsuki in unsere Welt kommt, sondern der Char in die ihre, gefällt euch. Macht ein Review und ein schönes Wochenende.**

**Lg eure :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Das 2. Kapitel meiner Ff. Viel Spaß :)**

**Von den Sichtweise ist alles wie gehabt.**

"Deidera? Kannst du mir beibringen mein Chakra zu benutzen?"

Ein ungläubiges Augenpaar starrt mir entgegen. "Gib mir einen Grund warum, un." ,weicht er meiner Frage aus. "Du hast gesagt, du schuldest mir was und ich dachte, dass..." antworte ich so unschuldig wie möglich. "Ich kann dir auch nützlich sein." " Inwiefern,un?" fragt der Blonde. Schnell überlege ich. Ich bin in der Welt von Naruto, also, was weiß ich oder was kann ich gut. Da kommt mir eine Idee. "Ich weiß den Kampfstil und die Techniken von den meisten Shinobi. Akatsuki und andere Nukenins eingeschlossen." meine ich wahrheitsgemäß. Ich habe alle erschienenen Bände gelesen und eine Naruto App auf dem Handy, also sollte das schon klappen. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen und warte auf eine Reaktion. Die kommt auch, nur nicht so wie ich sie erwartet habe. "Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Ich schmuggel dich ins Hauptquartier von uns und bringe dir die Grundlagen der Chakranutzung bei. Im Gegenzug, sagst du mir alles was ich wissen will,un." Ich brauche nicht lange überlegen. Ich nicke ohne zu zögern und wir ziehen weiter. Den letzten Kilometer besteht Deidera darauf, dass ich eine Augenbinde trage, damit ich die Lage des Verstecks nicht kenne. Irgendwie ja verständlich. Aber etwas geht mir immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf. Erstens: Wie gedenkt Deidera mich an den anderen Akatsukis vorbeizuschmuggeln, schließlich konnte er mein Chakra auch wahrnehmen, warum die Anderen nicht. Und Zweitens: Warum tut er das alles überhaupt? Ich meine, wenn er Informationen haben will, schickt er Zetsu los und dann hat er sie ohne größere Probleme. Seltsam.

Ich fahre auf als ich spüre wie Deidera meine Hand packt. Ich spüre den Mund auf meiner Handfläche und werde nervös. Abrupt bleibt er stehen und nimmt mir die Augenbinde ab. Wir stehen in einem langen Gang, der in die Erde gegraben zu sein scheint. "Ich zeige dir jetzt, wie du dein Chakra unterdrückst, un." sagt er. Das fällt ihm aber reichlich früh ein. Ich schaue zu ihm auf und er spricht weiter: "Als erstes versuchst du dich zu konzentrieren und den Fluss deines Chakras zu spüren. Dann hältst du den Fluss an und unterdrückst ihn, un." Ich führe alles so aus wie er es gesagt hat. Es ist ein geniales Gefühl, zum ersten mal das Chakra fließen zu spüren. Ich versuche eine Farbe wahrzunehmen. Es sieht grün-orange-gemustert aus. Eine seltsame Farbe. Ich stoppe den Fluss und unterdrücke ihn. Nach zwei Minuten bin ich mir sicher, dass meine Chakraspur vollständig verschwunden ist und ich blicke Deidera an. Dieser nickt anerkennend, also bin ich mir sicher, dass alles geklappt hat.

Wir gehen eine Weile durch die verzweigten Gänge und ich spüre immer mehr Aufregung in mir hochsteigen, als mir bewusst wird, dass ich gerade im Akatsukiversteck bin, hinter Deidera herlaufe, Chakra habe, es zumindest unterdrücken kann und ... Menno, mein Gehirn ist überflutet mit Informationen. Ich muss mich beruhigen und endlich runterkommen. Ich ordne meine Gedanken und entspanne mich ein bisschen. Ich, geistesabwesend wie ich bin, laufe gegen Deidera, als dieser stehen bleibt, aber entschuldige mich sofort leise. Er öffnet die Tür zu einem kleinen Zimmer, das sein eigenes zu sein scheint. In diesem steht ein Tisch, zwei Stühle, ein Bett und ein Schrank, als einzige Möbel. Eine weitere Tür führt wahrscheinlich ins Badezimmer. Deidera legt alle Klamotten, bis auf seine Hose, ab und lässt sich auf die Matratze des Bettes, die unter seinem Gewicht nachgibt, fallen. Er seufzt erleichtert auf, da er endlich einen Moment Ruhe hat. "Du kannst deinen Rucksack in den Schrank stellen, da ist genug Platz, un. Willst du duschen gehen?" fragt er mit einem nicht gerade vertrauenswürdigen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Äh...Ja" antworte ich. "Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mit reingehe? Sonst platzt noch Kisame oder Sasori rein und die werden gar nicht erfreut sein hier einen Eindringling zu sehen, un." sagt er glaubwürdig. Ich nicke nur stumm. Das leuchtet irgendwie ein und betrete das Bad. Dort ist EINE Dusche. Verunsichert betrete ich den Raum und Deidera schließt die Tür hinter uns. Das ist das erste mal, dass ich mich so unbehaglich fühle. Und das, obwohl ich die ganze Zeit mit ihm alleine war. Aber jetzt ist es anders. Ich fühle mich unterlegen und kann weder fliehen, noch mich wehren. "Keine Angst. Ich tu dir nichts und drehe mich auch zur Wand, un." rettet der Blonde meine Laune geringfügig, als er meine Nervosität bemerkt. Sofort dreht er sich zur Wand, während ich mich meiner Klamotten entledige. Die Laufshort ist voller Schlamm und Dreck, das T-shirt zerrissen und voller Blut, genau wie der BH. Ich lege meine Anziehsachen auf einen Hocker, der neben der Dusche steht und drehe den Wasserhahn auf. Ein heißer Wasserstrahl trifft auf mein Gesicht und meinen Oberkörper. Es ist befreiend, wie der Schmutz und das getrocknete Blut von meinem Körper gewaschen wird. Es ist als ob alle Anspannung des letzten Tages von mir abgewaschen wird. Ich bemerke vor lauter Entspannung auch nicht, das Deidera doch einen Blick auf mich riskiert.

POV Deidera:

Ich glaube, jetzt kann ich mal kurz gucken, oder? Ich drehe mich vorsichtig um, um nur einen Blick auf das duschende Mädchen zu erhaschen. Sie ist vielleicht 15 oder 16 und ihre Haare reichen, wenn sie nass sind, bis zur Mitte ihres Rückens. Zum Glück hat sich die Verletzung nicht entzündet und sie heilt sogar sehr schnell. Leider sind ihre Augen geschlossen, sie haben so ein schönes Braun. Ihre Iris hat einen einzigen rehbraunen Ton, ohne eine andere Farbe, nur im Sonnenlicht erkennt man klein goldene Wölkchen. Und die vorherige Anspannung ist aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Und entspannt sogar noch hübscher aus als Konan.

Ich verfolge einen einzelnen Tropfen, der über ihre Wimpern auf ihre vollen Lippen tropft und dort in kleinere Tropfen zerspringt, wie ein Kristall, der zersplittert. Die Tropfen ziehen jede Kontur ihres Körpers nach und erst jetzt sehe ich, dass sie eine unglaublich schöne Figur hat. Sie hat keine Fettzelle zu viel und ist trainiert, aber auch nicht zu extrem. Mist jetzt hat sie gesehen, dass ich geschaut habe. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht all zu sauer auf mich.

POV Ayama:

Ich öffne meine Augen und Blicke prüfend in Deideras Richtung. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Er hat also doch geschaut! Er wird rot und blickt schnell in eine andere Richtung. "Ich bin fertig mit dem Duschen. Hast du ein Handtuch?" frage ich ohne eine Gefühlsregung in meiner Stimme. "Mhm" antwortet er schnell und reicht mir ein Tuch, ohne mir dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Ich trockne mich ab und ziehe meinen BH wieder an und krame meinen Pulli, den ich am Vortag in den Rucksack gepackt hatte hervor. Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Hose. Als Deidera meine Suche nach einer passenden bemerkt, gibt er mir ohne ein Wort eine seiner Hosen. Sie ist aus einem groben Stoff und etwas zu groß, aber dennoch angenehm zu tragen. Ich betrachte mich prüfend im Spiegel, der im Bad steht. Ich sehe zerknautscht und kaputt aus. Mein Makeup ist verlaufen und meine Haare haben kleine Knötchen, die ich mit den Fingern zu entfernen versuche. Nach ein paar Minuten sehe ich immer noch nicht besser aus und versuche mein Aussehen abermals mit Schminke zu retten. Ich suche den schwarzen Eyeliner und die Wimpertusche. Im Spiegel sehe ich, dass der Ältere mich beobachtet und mir einen fragenden Blick zuwirft. "In meiner Welt nennt man das hier Makeup. Man nimmt es her, damit man besser aussieht." erkläre ich ihm, aber es scheint ihm nicht weiter zu helfen. "Was meinst du mit 'in deiner Welt'? Es gibt doch nur diese." fragt er. Mist da habe ich mich verplappert. "Ich meine..." beginne ich meinen Satz. Aber zögernd entschließe ich mich ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. "Es ist eine lange Geschichte." "Ich habe Zeit. Also erzähl." sagt er mit einem neugierigen Unterton. Ich beginne zu erzählen, dass ich in einer anderen Welt lebe. Dass dort alles und jeder in seiner Welt in einer fiktiven Handlung Names 'Naruto' existiert. Und dass ich auch nur deswegen so gut über alles Bescheid weiß. Auch, warum ich im Wald war. Und, dass in meiner Welt keiner Chakra beherrscht, noch besitzt und ich es deshalb nicht benutzen kam beziehungsweise es nie gelernt habe. Als ich zum Schluss gekommen bin, sehe ich einen sehr erstaunten Deidera mit offenen Mund vor mir stehen. Wäre sein Kiefer nicht angewachsen würde er, glaube ich, jetzt am Boden liegen. "Du hältst mich jetzt für vollkommen verrückt, oder?" frage ich, als sein doofer Gesichtsausdruck verschwunden ist. "Nein. Ich sehe dir an, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast oder du kannst einfach extrem gut lügen. Und ich muss ja auch nicht alles verstehen. Aber das bedeutet, dass du eine sehr gute Informationsquelle bist, und du auch deutlich mehr weißt als wir alle zusammen." stellt der Blonde fest. Ich nicke zustimmend, setze mich auf den Boden und lasse mich zurücksinken. Erst jetzt merke ich wie sehr der vergangenen Tag an meinen Kräften gezerrt hat. Ich atme tief ein und seufze die ganze Luft aus. "Du hast bestimmt Hunger. Ich gehe in die Küche und hole was, un. Du bleibst hier und verlässt das Zimmer nicht, okey?" sagt Deidera und verlässt den Raum schnell ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten. Na ganz toll. Jetzt sitze ich allein in dem Raum von jemandem, den ich so gut kenne und er mir doch unbekannt ist. Ich konzentriere mich und versuche meine Chakra zu fühlen. Ich sehe in ihm meine Vergangenheit und versinke darin. Ich werde aber rasch wieder aus der Trance gerissen, als die Tür sich öffnet. "Das ging aber schnell, Dei..." mir bleiben die Worte im Hals stecken, als mich ein verwundertes lila Augenpaar ansieht.

POV Deidera:

So jetzt habe ich auch noch schnell was gegessen. Hoffentlich ist sie noch drinnen. Sie weiß zu viel, als dass ich sie gehen lassen könnte. Sie könnte den falschen Menschen zu viele Informationen geben und unsere Schwächen verraten. Und ihr Chakra sieht seltsam aus, selbst für jemanden, der es nicht Nutzen kann. Irgendetwas muss es doch mit dem Mädchen auf sich haben. Ich gehe zu meinem Zimmer zurück. Aber ich bleibe abrupt stehen, als ich sehe, dass die Tür offen ist. Verdammt! Ich habe ihr doch gesagt, dass sie in dem Raum bleiben soll! Ich betrete mein Zimmer und will schon anfangen zu schimpfen, warum sie die Tür geöffnet hat, als ich ein paar der anderen Akatsukis dort stehen sehe. Hidan hat die Kleine fest am Arm gepackt, doch sie steht da mit einem ruhigen, teilnahmslosen Blick. Es erschreckt mich, dass diese schönen Augen überhaupt so kalt aussehen können. Diesen Blick hatte ich zuletzt bei Itachi gesehen und er lässt mir einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "Schau mal Deidera. Die kleine Schlampe habe ich in deinem Zimmer gefunden." kicherte der Grauhaarige verrückt. Verdammte Scheise!

**So das war das zweite Kapitel der FF ich hoffe es hat euch auch gefallen und lasst auch wieder einen Review da. Konstruktive Kritik ist wie immer erwünscht ;)**

**LG Mira x3**


	3. Chapter 3

Das dritte Kapitel der Ff. Da ich es gleich nach dem zweiten schreibe kann ich noch nicht auf die Reviews eingehen. Dafür nächstes mal, versprochen ;)

"Schau mal Deidera. Die kleine Schlampe habe ich in deinem Zimmer gefunden." kicherte der Grauhaarige verrückt. Verdammte Scheisse!

POV Deidera:

Verdammt! Warum konnten die Anderen nicht einfach das tun was sie immer machen: Nichts! "Ähm...sie..." beginne ich zögernd zu erklären.

POV Ayama:

Ja ganz toll! Jetzt haben mich die anderen Akatsukis gefunden. Was sie jetzt wohl mit mir machen? Aber eins muss ich wirklich mal zugeben: Akatsuki ist wirklich ein verdammt gut aussehender Haufen. Mal ganz von Kisame und Zetsu abgesehen. "Ähm..Sie..." sagt Deidera um seinen Kumpanen zu erklären, warum ich hier bin. Egal was er sagen wird, das wird ihm riesige Probleme machen, also lenke ich ein. " Ich bin hier eingebrochen, weil ich euch beitreten will." sage ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich sehe in die aufgerissenen Augen Deideras, die zu sagen scheinen: 'Was? Warum zum Teufel sagst du so nen Blödsinn, un?'. Aber die Gesichts Ausdrücke der Anderen sind auch nicht besser. Von allen Seiten werde ich verblüfft angegafft, als hätte ich lila Haut, grüne Haare und Hörner. Itachi, der kurz nach Deidera herein gekommen war, fasst als Erster ein Wort. "Du willst uns also beitreten. Und warum sollten wir dich aufnehmen?" "Ja, ich möchte euch wie gesagt beitreten. Und ich wäre euch meines erachtens nach sehr nützlich, da ich wahrscheinlich mehr über die Techniken von den meisten Shinobis weiß als ihr alle zusammen." sage ich so höflich wie es ging. Das hat sich angehört, wie eine von den viele Argumentationen, die ich in der Schule geschrieben hatte. "Opfern wir die Schlampe doch einfach Jashin!" meint Hidan und leckt mir mit der Zunge über die Wange. Ich packe seinen Arm, ziehe ihn über meine Schulter, werfe den Grauhaarigen zu Boden und stelle mich auf seine Arme. "Mach das nie wieder, Schätzchen." zische ich kalt. "Geh runter von mir du Hure!" schreit er mich an, doch ich ignoriere ihn und Itachi spricht weiter. "Dafür haben wir Zetsu. Aber Naja, welche Jutsus beherrscht du denn, Kleine?" Das 'Kleine' war nun wirklich nicht nötig gewesen. Fehlt nur noch, dass er mir den Kopf tätschelt. "Kein Einziges. Wie auch? Ich bin nicht mal Genin." antworte ich mit einem beinahe unverschämten Grinsen. Es herrscht Stille im Raum. Bis die Tür aufgeht und Pain in Begleitung von Konan hereinkommt. Ich schaue ihm in die Augen, da mich das Rinnegan magisch anzieht. " Was ist hier los. Ich habe noch eine Chakraquelle gespürt, die nicht hier sein sollte." Deidera ergreift das Wort und erzählt ihm, was vorgefallen ist. Als er alles gesagt hat, schaut Pain mich an und ich nicke zustimmend. "Ok, du darfst uns beitreten, aber nur, wenn du einen von uns besiegst. Und weil du keine Jutsus beherrschst, darfst du dir drei Personen aussuchen, gegen die du nicht kämpfen musst. Und nur zur Info: Ich und Konan sind auch ausgeschlossen." sagt er. Innerlich fällt mir die Kinnlade runter. Ich darf Akatsuki beitreten. Leider ist da der kleine Haken, dass ich einen von ihnen besiegen muss. Also gegen welche drei möchte ich nicht kämpfen? Itachi steht schon einmal klar fest. Der ist einfach zu krass. Zetsu ist nur ein ich-wandere-hin-und-her-Typ. Den sollte ich kleinkriegen. Aber ich merke, dass ich über Kankuzu kaum etwas weiß, also werde ich ihn vielleicht auch auswählen. Pain traue ich auch nicht zu, dass ich gegen Tobi kämpfen muss. Er ist zwar gefährlich, aber zur Zeit eben noch nicht. Deidera schaffe ich auch. Bleiben nur noch Kisame und Hidan, wenn ich mich nicht täusche. Die sind beide keine leichten Gegner, aber ich stelle fest, dass ich gegen Kisame noch weniger eine Chance habe. Er ist zu groß und hat zu viel Kraft. Außerdem ist sein Schwert auch nicht gerade nett. Also steht meine Antwort fest." Ich möchte nicht gegen Itachi, Kisame und..." ich zögere kurz. Ich werde aufs Beste hoffen, da ich mich doch um entscheide."Ähm... Tobi kämpfen." fragend werde ich angesehen. Nur Pain scheint meine Entscheidung bezüglich Tobi zu verstehen. "Okay. Deidera wird dir Waffen geben und wir treffen uns am Trainingsplatz in 2 Stunden. Du wirst dort gegen Hidan kämpfen." Ich sehe auf den Liliäugigen hinab, der immer noch unter mir liegt. Langsam beuge ich mich zu ihm hinab. "Wir werden viel Spaß haven." flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr und lasse ihn aufstehen. "Du wirst bezahlen, Schlampe." fiepst er und verschwindet mit dem Rest der Gruppe aus dem Raum. Jetzt bin ich wieder mit Deidera alleine. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht,un? Hidan ist unsterblich. Du bist schneller tot, als du bis 100 zählen kannst, un!" sagt dieser, aber das ist mir in diesem Moment herzlich egal. "Hidan braucht ein wenig bis er seine Kunst aufgebaut hat. Ich habe eine Idee, aber das größte Problem ist, dass ich geschickt sein muss." denke ich laut. Ich erschrecke, als Deidera mich aus dem Nichts umarmt. "Hast du Angst, un?" "Ja, ein wenig. Ich habe Angst davor zu sterben. Ich bin nur so kalt gewesen, dass mir keiner meine Unsicherheit ansieht. Wie eine Maske." antworte ich und er drückt mich ein wenig fester. "Ich schreite ein bevor du stirbst, un. Versprochen." erwidert er. "Danke" murmele ich. Seltsam. Was war das denn gerade gewesen? Wir verlassen den Raum ebenfalls und gehen zur Waffenkammer.

Kleines Gespräch zwischen Konan und Pain:

"Pain-sama? Warum nimmst du sie auf?" fragt Konan den Orangehaarigen. "Ich nehme sie erst auf, wenn sie sich als stark genug heraus stellt. Aber ihre Ausstrahlung gefällt mir." "Lüg mich bitte nicht an. Du hast deine Entscheidung, sie aufzunehmen schon gefällt und das bestimmt nicht wegen ihrer Ausstrahlung. Also was ist es?" Mit einer so einfachen Ausrede würde sich die Blauhaarige nicht zufrieden geben. "Na gut. Sie sagt, sie sein nicht einmal Genin und beherrscht keine Jutsus. Aber dennoch hat sie eine gewaltige Chakra Menge. Und sie hat es schon nahezu perfekt unter Kontrolle. Ihr Chakra hat sowohl eine seltsame Farbe als auch eine ungewöhnlich Form. Sie ist interessant und ich will wissen wer sie genau ist. Zufrieden?" sagt Pain und seufzt. Konan nickt und die beiden gehen in Richtung des Trainingsplatzes.

POV Ayama:

Deidera und ich sind in der Waffenkammer angekommen. Er gibt mir eine kleine Ledertasche für Shuriken und Kunai. Ich befestige das Täschchen an meinem Oberschenkel und binde mir ein Tuch ums linke Handgelenk. "So jetzt darfst du dir noch eine Waffe aussuchen, un." sagt der Blauäugige und deutet in Richtung einer Wand. An ihr hängen sämtlich Waffen. Von diesen riesigen Wurfsternen bis zu einfachen Holzstäben mit Nägeln darin. Ich schaue mich um und mein Blick fällt auf die Katanas (keine Ahnung was der Plural von Katana ist) . "Ich nehme die zwei Katana da." entschließe ich mich. "Beide, un?" fragt Deidera verdutzt und ich nicke. Schulterzuckend drückt er mir die beiden Schwerter in die Hand und wir gehen zum Trainingsplatz.

Dort angekommen sehe ich, dass alle schon da sind. Hidan steht in der Mitte des Platzes. Und nur erkenne ich eines der größten Probleme für mich. Och kann nicht ausweichen. Der Platz ist zwar groß, aber wenn ich in die Enge gedrängt werde, kann ich nicht fliehen, da die Bäume zu dicht stehen. Fast wie ein vier Meter hoher Zaun. Nervosität steigt in mir hoch. Hidan scheint das aufzufallen, denn er grinst wie verrückt. Und von den anderen werde ich aufmerksam beobachtet. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, wann Deidera mich an der Hand genommen hat, aber als er sie loslässt ist mein letztes Stück Sicherheit verschwunden. Ich setze wieder meinen kalten Gesichts Ausdruck auf und betrete die Kampffläche. Pain erhebt die Stimme. "Da jetzt beide da sind, geht es los. Es wird bis auf den Tod oder die Kampunfähigkeit gekämpft. Du darfst auch aufgeben, Mädchen." "Ich heiße Ayama. Merk dir das." sage ich nur. Pain will gerade sagen, dass wir anfangen können, als Kakuzu meint die Akatsukis sollen doch wetten. Da keiner Einwände hat beginnen die anderen zu setzen. Alle wetten auf Hidan. Als Kakuzu zu Deidera kommt sagt dieser nur: "Ich setze auf Ayama." Die anderen schauen ihn an und frage innerlich 'Warum das?'. Der Blonde erklärt: "Sie sagt, sie hat einen Plan. Ich vertraue ihr. Ich mute ihr schon zu, dass sie gewinnen kann." Diese Worte und sein Lächeln muntern mich auf und spornen mich an. "Gut da wir das geklärt haben dürft ihr nun kämpfen. Und Los!" ruft Pain.

Das war das dritte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, auch wenn es etwas kürzer ist, da ich den Kampf im nächsten Kapitel haben will.

LG Mira x3


	4. Chapter 4

Das ist das vierte Kapitel. Jetzt kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Ayama und Hidan. Wer wird wohl gewinnen?

"Gut da wir das geklärt haben dürft ihr nun kämpfen. Und Los!" ruft Pain.

Ich ziehe ein Katana aus dem Schaft und renne frontal auf Hidan zu. Er holt mit seiner Sense aus und will mich damit treffen, doch ich Blicke den Schlag, rutsche zwischen seinen Beinen durch und bohre das Schwert durch seinen Körper. Was er nicht merkt ist, dass ich noch ein Kunai in seinen Rücken stoße. Ich springe zurück und gehe wieder auf Abstand. "Das hat wehgetan, Schlampe! Das zahle ich dir heim;" ruft er wieder mit diesem irren Kichern, als er sich zu mir umdreht. Ich ziehe ein weiteres Kunai. "Haha, du willst es mir heimzahlen. Dann viel Spaß!" antworte ich und ramme mir das Kunai in den Oberschenkel. Mein Blut tropft von der Klinge und ich fange einen Tropfen mit der Zunge auf. Es schmeckt metallisch, aber irgendwie exotisch. Ich werde leicht wuschig. Ich drehe mich im Kreis und werfe das Blut bedeckte Kunai in die Richtung des Grauhaarigen. Dieser fängt es mit zwei Fingern und grinst. Die schwarz-weiße Farbe bedeckt nun seinen ganzen Körper. "Was macht sie da? Das ist ihr Ende. Der Kampf ist entschieden." lacht Kisame auf, doch Itachi bedeutet ihm den Mund zu halten. Er hat den ganzen Kampf mit seinem Sharingan beobachtet und blickt fasziniert in meine Richtung. Hidan hat inzwischen das Blut dem Ritual hinzugefügt und grinst. "Ich bin mal so nett und quäle dich nicht. Ich beende es kurz und schmerzlos." sagt er und rammt sich die Sense in den Bauch. Ich zucke zusammen bleibe aber aufrecht stehen. Hidan dagegen schreit auf. "Was hast du getan Schlampe. Du solltest am Boden liegen!" Ich ignoriere seine Aussage, drehe mich weg und sage nur "Schau mal Hidan, du blutest." Er blickt hinab und unter ihm hat sich bereits eine Blutlache gebildet. Erschrocken reißt er die Augen auf. Das letzte was er tut bevor er zu Boden geht ist ein Explosions Kunai zu werfen, doch ich weiche aus und es bleibt in einem Baum stecken. Die anderen Akatsukis blicken geschockt auf den am Boden Liegenden und rennen auf ihn zu. Deidera kommt auf mich zugerannt und umarmt mich. "Du hast es geschafft und das ohne eine schlimmere Verletzung." Ja ich habe es geschafft. Erleichtert atme ich auf und sehe nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel wie Hidan ein Fingerzeichen macht. Das Kunai explodiert und der Baum zerspringt in tausend Splitter. Schützend stelle ich mich vor Deidera. Ich keuche schmerzerfüllt auf. Ein langes Stück des Baumes hat sich in meine Seite gebohrt und eine große Aterie verletzt. Ich habe ein piepsen im Ohr und sehe, wie der Blonde vor mir steht und mich anschreit. Für einen kurzen Moment ist die Welt zu einem Stummfilm geworden. Ich sehe alles in Zeitlupe und schaue dem vor mir Stehenden benommen in die blauen Augen. Ein paar Sekunden später kann ich wieder normal denken und hören. "Ist alles in Ordnung? Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragt der Ältere besorgt. Ich lächle ihn an und ziehe den Splitter aus den Wunde. "Ich habe ein Loch in meiner Seite, sonst geht es mir gut. Ja." schmunzele ich, mit einem nicht geringen Ausmaß an Sarkasmus in meiner Aussage. Doch auf einmal wir alles schwarz und ich falle zu Boden. Doch bevor ich aufschlage, fängt Deidera mich auf und ich murmele "Danke."

Als ich aufwache werde ich von hellem Licht geblendet. Um mich herum ist alles weich und warm. Meine Seite schmerzt als ich mich aufsetze. Ich schaue mich um. Ich bin wohl auf der Krankenstation von Akatsuki. Deidera liegt mit dem Kopf auf meinem Bett und schläft. Ich muss bei seinem Anblick schmunzeln. Meine Wunden sind verbunden worden und der Schmerz hat sich in einem Pochen verflüchtigt. Nach kurzer Zeit kommt Konan, ohne Pain, herein und starrt mich entgeistert an. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung umarmt sie mich. Ähm, okay. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich habe irgendwas verpasst. "Zum Glück geht es dir gut. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst um dich." sagt sie erleichtert. Ich schaue sie an und mein Blick scheint zu sagen 'Warum?'. Also spricht sie weiter. "Vor 17 Jahren war schon mal ein Mädchen hier und es war die gleiche Situation. Aber sie war schwanger. Sie sah dir sehr ähnlich und ich mochte sie sehr. Aber sie ist verschwunden und wir glauben, dass sie tot ist. Sie hatte sogar die gleiche Kette wie du." erklärte sie. "Die Kette habe ich von meiner Mutter zur Geburt bekommen. Aber meine Familie ist... Sie sind alle tot. Ich bin daheim geblieben, als sie auf einen Ausflug waren und ich sollte auch..." sage ich leise. Mir steigen Tränen in die Augen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihr das erzähle. Irgendwie ist es mir rausgerutscht. Konan schweigt und wechselt mir den Verband. Ihr Finger fahren über die Narbe, die ich bekommen habe, als ich das Kunai vor Deidera abgefangen habe. "Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?" frage ich und sie sieht mich verblüfft an und nickt. "Ich bin hier nicht eingebrochen. Ich wollte als erstes Akatsuki auch nicht beitreten. Ich komme auch nicht aus dieser Welt. So dumm wie es sich auch anhört. Deidera hat mich hier rein geschmuggelt, weil wir einen Deal gemacht haben. Er wollte mir Chakranutzung beibringen, weil ich ihm sozusagen das Leben gerettet habe und im Gegenzug sollte ich ihm alles sagen, was ich weiß. Aber bitte sag es keinem, auch nicht Pain. Ich will nicht, dass er wegen mir Ärger bekommt." Und so habe ich in ein paar Sätzen jemandem, von dem ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihm trauen kann, alles erzählt. "Okay. Ich verspreche es. Dafür musst du mir sagen, wie du es geschafft hast Hidan zu besiegen. " sagt sie lachend. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Wärme gespürt und möcht, dass dieser Moment für immer bleibt. "Ganz einfach. Hidan braucht das Blut seiner Opfer, um sie zu verletzen. Wenn er aber sein Blut benutzt, verletzt er sich selbst. Ich habe einfach das Kunai mit meinem Blut mit dem getauscht, das ich ihm mit dem Schwert in den Rücken gerammt habe. Aber ich hatte echt Glück. Es hätte auch ganz einfach schiefgehen können." erkläre ich schmunzelnd. Die Blauhaarige stutzt und wuschelt mir durch die Haare. Ich mag sie. Ihre Augen sind ehrlich und ihr Lachen echt. Wie bei den meisten hier. In Gedanken versunken muss ich grinsen und merke nicht wie Deidera aufgewacht ist. Er fällt mir um den Hals und umarmt mich. "Gott sei Dank. Dir geht es gut ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht Baka!" hat er mich gerade Baka genannt? Ich laufe rot an, was Konan nicht zu entgehen scheint und sie lächelt mir zu. Ich war so lange nicht mehr so glücklich. Doch meine Stimmung trübt sich ein wenig als der Rest der Akatsukis mit Pain hereinkommt. Itachi lächelt mir mit etwas Anerkennung zu meinem Sieg zu. Es sind diese kleinen Momente, die mir zeigen, dass er doch am Leben teilnimmt. Pain ergreift das Wort: "Willkommen bei Akatsuki. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, aber du hast Hidan besiegt. Mach dich fertig und komm danach in mein Büro. Konan, komm mit." sagt er in einem kalten Ton. "Ja, Pain-sama." antworte ich und hätte fast salutiert, doch ich verkneife es mir.

Nachdem ich duschen war, finde ich ein paar Klamotten auf dem Bett. Und einen Akatsuki-Mantel. Er war, wie auch zu erwarten, schwarz und hatte rote Wolken mit einer weißen Umrandung darauf. Ich zog mir die Sachen an und ging in Richtung von Pains Büro. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe wo dieses ist, finde ich es relativ schnell, da irgendwie alle Gänge daraufhin führen. Ich öffne die große Tür und trete ein. Pain blickt von dem Tisch auf und Konan die an der Wand lehnt lächelt mir zu. "Setz dich." befiehlt der Orangehaarige. Ich nehme auf einem Stuhl vor dem Tisch platz. "Ich komme gleich zur Sache. Du bist zwar jetzt ein Mitglied von Akatsuki, da du den Kampf gewonnen hast, aber ich weiß dennoch noch nicht, ob ich dir trauen kann und du loyal bist. Daher möchte ich, dass du fürs erste das Quartier nicht verlässt und dieses Armband trägst. Damit weiß ich, wo du dich aufhälst und kann deine Chakrafreigabe kontrollieren. Das Benutzen von Chakra ist dir untersagt, außer es handelt sich um Notwehr oder du trainierst. Da ich sehe, dass du dich gut mit Deidera verstehst, wirst du dir ein Zimmer mit ihm teilen. Das wars soweit. Wenn du ein Problem oder Fragen hast, wende dich an Konan oder die anderen Akatsukis. Hast du alles Verstanden?" Beendet er die Rede. Es ist mir schon klar, dass er mir nicht vertraut, aber warum kann ich mir kein Zimmer mit Konan teilen? Sie ist schließlich auch ein Mädchen. Aber ich traue mich nicht Pain zu wiedersprechen und so nicke ich nur. Er gibt mir eine Armband und den Akatsuki Ring. Ich stecke in an dem Finger und das Armband befestige ich an meinem Handgelenk und der Orangehaarige bedeutet mir zu gehen. Ich verlasse den Raum und versuche zu meinem beziehungsweise Deideras Zimmer zurück zu finden, doch gelange immer wieder zu Pains Büro. Beim dritten mal stoße ich mit Konan zusammen, die gerade und die Ecke biegt. "Du findest das Zimmer nicht, oder. Ich bringe dich hin." sagt sie freundlich und ich danke ihr. Als wir vor der Tür stehen, drückt sie mir eine Kette in die Hand. "Hier, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder ein Problem hast, kannst du mich damit kontaktieren. Du musst nur ein bisschen Chakra hineinleiten, okay?" sagt sie lächelnd. "Äh...Danke, Konan. Aber ich hoffe ich brauche es nicht." antworte ich schmunzelnd und verschwinde im Zimmer. Dort sitzt Hidan und starrt mich sauer an. "Na du Schlampe. Lässt du dich auch mal blicken?"

So das war das vierte Kapitel von 'Wrong World' . Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und die Kampf Szene war einigermaßen gut. Ich kann schlecht Aktion beschreiben. Tut mir leid. Schreibt nen Review und bis zum nächsten mal.

LG Mira x3


	5. Chapter 5

"Na du Schlampe. Lässt du dich auch mal blicken?"

Hidan schaut mich mit einem Ich-leg-dich-gleich-um-Blick an. "Weißt du eigentlich wie drollig du aussiehst, wenn du wütend bist?" gebe ich schmunzelnd zum besten. Daraufhin läuft der Angesprochene knallrot an und nun wird sein Blick megatödlich. Ich finde es amüsant, wie er verzweifelt mit den Worte ringt und ihm einfach keine passende Beleidigung einfallen will. Letzten Endes gibt er die Suche nach einer Aussage auf und ich spreche weiter: "Also, was willst du hier? Garantiert nicht um dir meine Schminke auszuleihen." entgegne ich ihm. Schon wieder ringt der Grauhaarige mit den Worten. Ich wünsche mir so, dass Konan das sehe könnte. Sie würde sicher umfallen vor lachen. Hidan findet das allerdings gar nicht lustig und ich werde gegen die Wand geschleudert. Er drückt mir mit seinen Armen die Luftzufuhr ab und ich versuche ihn wegzuschubsen, doch er ist um einiges stärker als ich. "Hidan, hör auf, du tust mir weh. Ich bekomm keine Luft." sage ich röchelnd. Verdammt jetzt muss ich mir was einfallen lassen. Doch der Ältere hat mich schon zu Boden fallen lassen und ich schnappe verzweifelt nach Luft. Das war knapp gewesen. "Ich darf dich leider nicht töten, Schlampe. Und das finde ich verdammt schade, denn ich würde echt gerne sehen, wie du verreckst. Aber da bekomm ich Ärger mit dem Leader." kichert er. Nochmal Glück gehabt. Doch der Lilaäugige grinst wie verrückt und fährt fort. "Aber keiner hat gesagt, dass ich dir nicht deine wunderschöne Haut zerschneiden darf." Da habe ich mich echt zu früh gefreut. Er kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu, schlägt mir gezielt in den Nacken und ich sacke in mich zusammen.

Als ich aufwache kann ich mich nicht bewegen. Selbst wenn meine Arme nicht mit Eisenketten an der Wand fest gemacht wären. Ich schaue mich um. Anscheinend sitze ich in einer der Zellen. Konan hat sie mir schon einmal gezeigt, als sie mich herum geführt hat. Sie sind in einem 'Kellergeschoss' zu dem Treppen führen. Die Wände sind mit einem Jutsu belegt, sodass mich keiner schreien hört. Ich versuche mein Chakra in die Kette die mir die Blauhaarige vor kurzem gegeben hat zu leiten, doch es will mir nicht gelingen. Mich wird schon wer finden. Spätestens, wenn Tobi mal wieder das Quartier putzen muss. Oder Deidera jagt mal wieder was in die Luft. Aber Pain weiß ja wo ich bin, wegen dem... Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe das das Armband weg ist. Langsam werde ich nervös. "Verdammte Scheisse! Hidan mach mich sofort los bei Jashin!" schreie ich. Ja ich habe bei Jashin geflucht. Ich muss nämlich doch zugeben, dass ich das schon ganz geil finde, wenn Blut fließt. (*hust* die Autorin gehört in die Klapse *hust*) Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnet sich die Tür und jemand kommt rein. "Na endlich aufgewacht, Süße?" werde ich gefragt. Wtf? "Hidan du hast einen Satz OHNE Beleidigungen gesagt. Geht es dir gut? Hast du Fieber?" antworte ich sarkastisch, doch ich bereue es sofort, als ich eine Faust ins Gesicht gedonnert kriege. Meine Nase knackst verdächtig. Gebrochen. "Sag mal spinnst du du Hurensohn?! Das hat verdammt nochmal wehgetan!" schreie ich Hidan an, der erst einmal erschrickt und zurückweicht. Ja, auch Mädchen können fluchen. Ich will mich soweit erheben, dass ich mit meinen Händen zu meiner Nase komme um sie wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position zu bringen, doch meine Versuche scheitern kläglich. "Kannst du wenigstens meine Arme losbinden. Ich kann mich eh nicht bewegen." motze ich Hidan an, der knurrt, mir die Fesseln aber doch löst. Ein erneutes Knacken und meine Nase ist wieder gerade. "Weißt du wie Jashin sich freuen würde wenn ich ihm so eine geile Schlampe wie dich opfern würde?" kichert Hidan und schneidet mir mit seiner Sense die Backe auf. "Obwohl ich mich eins frage. Du hast nie widersprochen, als ich dich Schlampe genannt habe." murmelt er und kniet sich mit diesen Worten vor mich. Ich blicke ihn böse an und hätte ihm eine gescheuert, wenn da nicht die Bewegungsunfähigkeit wäre. "Na auf einmal ist sie ja ganz still." säuselt der Jashinist in mein Ohr. Ich versuche erneut, diesmal aus Panik ihn wegzustoßen oder wegzurennen. Ich kann zwar zwei Schritte laufen, doch dann knicken mir sie Beine ein und ich falle hin. Bevor mein Kopf auf den kalten Biden knallt, fängt Hidan mich auf. "Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" frage ich ihn leicht angeschlagen. "Ach, weißt du, ich hab mir eins von Sasoris Giften genommen. Den interessiert das eh nicht mehr. " antwortet er. Ich blicke auf. Also ist Sasori zu dieser Zeit schon tot? Schade ich mag ihn. In Gedanken versunken merke ich nicht, wie der Grauhaarige näher auf mich zukommt, doch ich schreie erschrocken auf, als ich Hidans Lippen auf meinen Spüre. Ich schaue ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an als er den Kuss löst. "Wa...Was...Was verdammte scheisse sollte das denn Bitte werden?!" schreie ich ihn an. "Du bist sexy, wenn du wütend bist, weißt du das?" antwortet der Angesprochene nur. Diesmal bin ich es die mit den Worten ringt. Ich seufze auf "Jashin. Wo bin ich da nur rein geraten?" Nun blicke ich in ein frage des lila Augenpaar. "Hast du grade Jashin gesagt. Meinst du den den ich meine, dass du meinst?" sagt das lila Augenpaar verdutzt. Und der Preis für die sinnloseste Frage der Woche geht an... "Ja hast du ein Problem damit?" motze ich ihn an. "Oder kennst du..." Ich kann meinen Satz nicht zu Ende führen, da Hidan mich schon wieder küsst. Nur dieses mal fordernder. Er bittet mit seiner Zunge um einlass, doch ich presse meine Lippen fest zusammen. Da fährt er unter mein Top und ich keuche auf als er beginnt meine Brüste zu kneten. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt er und erkundet jeden kleinen Winkel mit seiner Zunge. Ich darf nicht sagen, dass das ein unangenehmes Gefühl ist, was er da mit mir macht ist sogar irgendwie schön. Bloß die Umstände. Als er den Kuss erneut löst will ich ihn wieder anschreien, doch als er meinen Hals mit federleichten Küssen bedeckt, stöhne ich leise auf. Langsam wandert er immer weiter an meinem Körper herunter. Er zieht mein Oberteil hoch und begibt an meinen Brustwarzen zu knabbern, was mir ein weiteres stöhnen entlockt. Was ist hier los? Ich will das nicht. Ich muss mich konzentrieren. "Hidan, hör auf." keuche ich. "Warum sollte ich? Du willst es doch genau so sehr wie ich." sagt er frech als er von meinen Brüsten ablässt. Ich spüre, dass ich meine Beine und Arme bewegen kann. "Bitte." antworte ich beinahe flehend. "Na gut, aber dafür muss ich dir jetzt anders zeigen, dass ich der Boss hier bin." zischt er wütend. Nun beginnt er mir mit seiner Sense lauter kleine Schnittwunden zuzufügen. Immer wieder schneidet er mit seiner Waffe in meine Haut. Die Wunden brennen, da mein Schweiß hineinläuft. Ich keuche auf, als Hidan mich auf den Bauch dreht und meinen Rücken der Diagonale nach aufschneidet. Blut läuft mir den Rücken runter und ich krümme mich unter den Schmerzen. "Na schon genug, Schlampe. Das hast du davon, wenn du Jashin-sama lästerst." unterbricht er die Stille. "Halt die Schnauze Wixxer. Warum sollte ich Jashin-sama lästern? Tickst du noch richtig?" zische ich, was ich sofort bereue, da er erneut tief in mein Fleisch schneidet. Langsam wird mir schwindelig. Ich habe wohl doch etwas zu viel Blut verloren. Auch wenn die Wirkung des Gifts verschwunden ist, kann ich mich kaum bewegen. Ein letztes mal sticht Hidan zu. Diesmal in meine Seite und ich schreie laut auf. Mein Schrei geht in ein leises Winseln über, das schließlich verstummt. Hidan geht lächelnd zur Tür hinaus und lässt diese offen stehen. Ich nehme meinen Mantel und stolpere mit letzter Kraft zurück in mein Zimmer.

Zum Glück ist der Blonde nicht da und auf dem Weg ist mir auch keiner begegnet. Ich öffne meinen Rucksack und nehme das Erste-Hilfe Päckchen heraus. Ich kippe das Desinfektionsmittel auf die großen Wunden und beisse mir auf die Lippe damit ich nicht aufschreie. Zum Schluss wickele ich mir ein paar Verbände um den Oberkörper und wische mir das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Zum Glück, man hab echt ne Glückssträhne heut, hat der Mantel lange Ärmel. Ich ziehe mir das Armband von Pain über die Hand und schiebe es unter das Tuch, das ich mir ums Gelenk gebunden habe. So gehe ich in die Küche um was zu essen. Hoffentlich sieht keiner die Wunden.

Das war das . Ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlecht. Auch verzeiht mir Bitte das der OC an Jashin glaubt . Also lässt nen Review da und bis dann *Kekse hinleg in der Hoffnung euch glücklich zu machen*

Lg Mira x3


End file.
